Amor Plutônico
by venusinlove
Summary: Era estranho pensar daquele modo, mas muitas vezes Plutão se sentia como se não houvesse diferença entre ela mesma e o tempo que vigiava em seu castelo atemporal. O tempo, no entanto, não parava. Uma noite, Plutão parou. Oneshot. Sailor Plutão e Endymion


**Aviso:** Essa fanfic não contém nada de impróprio, mas tem spoilers de tanta coisa, que nem sei por onde começar a citar. Se você nunca assistiu/leu a Sailor Moon até o final da série, com todo respeito, acho que está na hora de tentar.  
>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, personagens, lugares e referências são propriedade de Naoko Takeuchi. Não estou ganhando nenhum tostão com essa fanfic.<p>

**Resumo**: Era estranho pensar daquele modo, mas muitas vezes Plutão se sentia como se não houvesse diferença entre ela mesma e o tempo que vigiava em seu castelo atemporal. O tempo, no entanto, não parava. Uma noite, Plutão parou. Oneshot. Sailor Plutão + Endymion.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Plutônico<strong>

_Uma crônica acrônica_

**_.  
><em>**

_Início  
><em>

O tic-tac das horas não lhe operava nenhuma mudança: ela era eterna e etérea, como as próprias horas sem fim. Como o próprio tempo.

Era estranho pensar daquele modo, mas muitas vezes Plutão se sentia como se não houvesse diferença entre ela mesma e o tempo que vigiava em seu castelo atemporal. Confundiam-se as duas entidades - a guardiã do tempo e o tempo -, pois ambos, tão infinitos quanto intangíveis, seguiam indiferentes através das eras. Reinos se erguiam e se esfarelavam diante de seus olhos, nada além deles durava para sempre. Apenas um dia após o outro, após outro ainda, após tantos...e ela, Plutão, espectro imutável, sombra do tempo que avançava sem previsão de fim.

O tempo, no entanto, não parava. E Plutão, na trezentos e sessenta e quatro milésima trecentésima noite do Milênio de Prata, parou. Foi um infinitésimo que a diferiu para sempre do tempo. Seu coração fatalmente perdeu o ritmo da eternidade e bateu errático como o de um humano.

Como o coração humano de Endymion.

**.**

_Meio_

Ele era o sucessor na liderança de mais um desses reinos finitos, um jovem príncipe tão bonito quanto tantos outros o foram antes dele e ainda o seriam depois dele. Mas, aos olhos de Plutão, Endymion era único sem nenhuma explicação; um sentimento completamente irracional. Ele tinha os cabelos da cor da noite profunda e os olhos da cor do dia sem nuvens. Plutão passou a misturar dia e noite. Ela acompanhou a travessia de Endymion através do tempo, em conflito com sua condição de passiva, desejando poder interferir, tocar, amar. A única coisa que a continha era saber, contudo, que uma intervenção sua seria catastrófica para o universo regido pelo tempo. E para Endymion.

O tic-tac das horas agora causavam angústia à ela. Em muito pouco, Endymion - pequeno pedaço mortal de poeira cósmica - deixaria de existir...e Plutão seguiria viva...sem nunca ter tocado seus cabelos sedosos de noite...sem nunca ter retribuído seu olhar introspectivo de dia. Continuaria solitária, amiga do tempo, que não queria amigos.

Então, manteve-se platônica. Assistiu em silêncio a Endymion florescer num homem poderoso, sensível, apaixonante em todos os aspectos. Decorou cada som indecifrável que ele verteu de sua boca. Guardou todos os gestos dele, mesmo que nenhum direcionado à ela. Endymion era sua história preferida, o príncipe da Terra certamente seria seu protegido, se o tempo já não ocupasse esse espaço em sua vaga existência.

Mas, por fim, Plutão envenenou-se com ciúmes. Era inevitável, ela sabia, e doía terrivelmente. Os ciúmes tinham pele de brilho prateado sobre sangue lunar. Os olhos de dia se acendiam como nunca perto dela.

Serenity - era o nome que Endymion chamava sua própria desgraça.

**.**

_Fim_

Um grito no infinito. Um rasgo na história sem fim de Plutão. Mesmo a tristeza abissal da guardiã não ousou atingir o curso natural do tempo e do príncipe da Terra; foi a decepção de uma terráquea que pôs-lhe um final. E Serenity, herdeira da Lua, preferiu segui-lo a viver em luto.

Plutão não estendeu um dedo. Assistiu à capitulação do homem que venerava como se fosse a sua própria.

Entretanto, Plutão continuou viva. Era assim que tinha que ser. Era assim que seria para sempre, não era esse seu destino? A princesa do tempo pertenceria somente a ele.

E mesmo quando jurou fidelidade também ao Reino da Lua, quando desceu à Terra e lutou bravamente contra as forças inimigas, era a persistência do tempo que ela esteve protegendo. Mas a presença inatingível de Endymion - que se perpetuou em sucessivas reencarnações, como que atendendo aos seus desejos mais íntimos - dividiu sua atenção e, enfim, tornou-a especial.

Plutão nunca mais seria como o tempo, pois este não tem a capacidade de se apaixonar.

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minha primeira fic de Sailor Moon! Juro que tentei fazer Príncipe Endymion x Sailor Plutão, mas o canon sempre me vence. Acabei explorando a paixonite de Setsuna como sugere o mangáanime...fazer o que, adoro Mamo-chan x Usako!

Bem, na verdade, essa fanfic surgiu da observação da semelhança entre os nomes Plutão e Platão (filósofo grego que pregava o amor além da carne). Por esse motivo, "Plutão" é a referência que aparece no texto, ao invés de Setsuna ou Sailor Plutão. Foi mais uma tentativa de aproximar o filósofo da senshi, por mais que o drama dela seja essencialmente um amor não-declarado, e não um amor platônico mesmo (é um amor "plutônico", haha!). Sem contar que "Plutão" dá uma idéia ainda maior de distância...ainda nessa linha, fiquei muito em dúvida se redigia tempo ou Tempo, no fim optei pelo primeiro, para não alterar sua natureza abstrata.

E aí? Sailor Plutão + Endymion agradou? Eu gostei de escrever! Beijos e pedras (e reviews) são bem-vindos.

Até a próxima!


End file.
